


コンタクト

by TheaNishimori



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.12話の『Aletheia』の最後で、リースはフィンチを図書館においてナンバーからも比喩的に歩き去った。　しかし同話でマシーンはアーサーに昔の映像を見せ、彼の消え行く記憶を助けることで初めて善意を示した。　リースに対してもマシーンはコンタクトを取ろうとしないだろうか？<br/>次話で否定された空想話です。</p>
            </blockquote>





	コンタクト

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129980) by [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori). 



> 英語版の直訳ではありません。　作家として意図していた内容を柔軟に訳したものです。  
> This is not a word-for-word translation of the English version. As the original author, I took some liberties with the wording of the Japanese.

リースは当てもなくマンハッタンの路を彷徨った。　彼の目には暮れ行く日の光も、街の人々が仕事を終えて飲食に出かける様子も、ほとんど映ってはいなかった。　彼は自分が空虚のような気がした。　何ものにも満たされることのない、あたかもブラック･ホールのような、音や光さえも消えて無になるような虚無感に陥っていた。　しかしそれが事実であれば、彼の悲しみも存在はしなかったであろう。

比較的空いている地下鉄の席に座り、考えないようにした。　すべての発端は似たような地下鉄の電車の中でチンピラと喧嘩をし、交番へ連行され、 **彼女** と出会い…　そして不思議なあの男のもとへ連れて行かれたことに始まった。　今では誰よりも良く知っているあの男。　その声が未だに耳にこびり付いていた。　 _『行かないでくれ。』_ 　だがリースには戻るだけの力がもはやなかった。　長いこと尽くすばかりで、それでも大切な人を奪われてしまった。　つら過ぎる。　無理な話だ。　もう空になったまま走り続けることはできない。

携帯の着信音が鳴り、リースは驚いた。　消しておいたはずだが、フィンチがハックして点けたのだろうか？　彼ならやりかねない。　しかし着信音は雇い主に設定したものではなかった。　しぶしぶ取り出して画面を見ると、メッセージの送り主はただ『アーネスト･ソーンヒル』とあった。　リースは息を呑み、腸に重く圧し掛かる冷たい塊を無視し、口頭で「何だ？」と答えた。

 _「誰が生き延びるのか、誰が死ぬのか、私にとっても大切なことです、ジョン」_ と画面に映し出された。　 _「パトリック･シモンズについて間に合うように忠告できなかったことはお詫びします。　彼は誰にも連絡せず、独りで行動をとったので、遅過ぎるまで何をするか予期できなかったのです。　ジョス･カーターの死は私にとっても大変に残念なことです。」_

リースは長い間その言葉を見詰め、理解に苦しんだ。　マシーンは彼がフィンチに言った言葉を聞き、マシーンの意図を疑っていることを知り、公衆電話で謎の暗号を使うより彼に直接語り掛けてきたのだ。　そしてまるで人間のように、感情があるかのように、自責の念を表していた。

それでも「お前なんか信用できるか」とリースは吐き捨てた。

_「ハロルドは人を守るために私を作りました。　もちろん当初の目的はテロを阻止するためでしたが、その特定の任務に就く前に、まず彼は私に人を大切に思うように教えなければなりませんでした。　良い人も、悪い人もです。　時には人を本人からも救わなければならないことも。」_

リースは唇を瞑った。　今の最後の言葉は、自分に当てられたものだと分かっていた。　マシーンは（本当にフィンチではなくマシーンであれば）フィンチそっくりに聞こえた。

「俺にどうしろと言うんだ？」とリースは問い詰めた。

 _「信じてください」_ とだけ、すぐに現れた。　リースは冷笑的に笑った。　

 _「私の収集できるデータには限度があります」_ とメッセージは続いた。　 _「でもそれを基に最善を尽くしているのです。　その最善を達成するためには、もっとエージェントが必要なのです。　貴方はとても優れたエージェントなので失いたくないのです。」_

リースは暫らく答えなかった。　最終的に呟いたのは、「もう…できるか…分からない。」

 _「今は疲れて悲しいのでしょう。　お察しします」_ と返答が来た。　そして _「お見せしたいものがあります。　宜しいですか？」_ と出た。

「あぁ」とリースは半信半疑で言った。　世界初の人工知能と会話をしているのだから無理もない。　しかも飲んでいた訳でもないのに。

_「イヤホンをご着用ください。」_

リースが応じると、室内の監視映像が再生された。　少し若いフィンチがネイサン･イングラムとマシーンの用途について口論していた。　 _『誰かを助けるために作ったんじゃない。　皆を助けるために作ったんだ。』_ と主張していた。　映像は変わり、イングラムがプログラムをアクセスし、マシーンのカメラを正視しながら『臨機措置』というサブルーチンを作成した。　それから幾つかのシーンでイングラムが人を尾行し、女性をストーカーから守ろうとして逆に唐辛子スプレーを浴びせられたり、他の怪我を負い、とうとうフィンチに気付かれて止められた。　次はネイサンがフェリー乗り場で、カメラには見えない友人を笑顔で迎えた直後、爆発でビデオが途絶えた。　その後半裸で血まみれのフィンチが図書館に現れ、苦悶の表情でマシーンに _『知ってたのか？』_ と問い質した。

 _「一度彼になぜこのようなことをするのか、なぜ非該当ナンバーを助けようとするのか、貴方は訊きました」_ とまた画面に無声の言葉が現れた。　 _「これがその理由です。　彼は友人を失い、他の人が同じ様な悲しみに見舞われないように努力をしているのです。　ネイサン･イングラムの追悼として、彼が始めたことを続けているのです。」_

リースは歯を食い縛り、目に溢れる涙を堪えた。　フィンチがどのような悲しみを体験したのか、身に沁みるほど良く分かっていた。

 _「貴方もジョス･カーターの始めた仕事を続けることで慰めを得ることを期待します」_ と揺れる視界で文字が語りかけた。　 _「この街の安全を脅かすのはＨＲだけではありません。　道標は提供できますが、次の一歩は貴方自身が取らなければなりません。」_

リースは深く息を吸い、己の中の蟠りをも吐き出すように息を吐いた。　画面の文字は消え、また小刻みに映像が再生された。

テリーサ･フィテカーが叔母とモールから出てきて、腕から沢山の買い物袋を下げ、笑いながら喋っている場面。

ジョーイー･ダーバンがピアの働く店で昼食を終え、仕事に戻る前に彼女の頬にキスをする瞬間。

メガン・ティルマン女医が病院の廊下で患者の家族に感謝されているワン・シーン。

ゲイツ裁判官とかなり背の伸びた息子が公園でキャッチボールをしているところ。

走馬灯のように流れる映像に、リースはとうとう降参し、頭を垂れて涙を零した。

「分かったよ。　嗚呼、分かった」と呟いた。　小さな女の子の笑い声を聞き、画面に目を戻すと、レイラが公園で走り回っていた。　映像は彼女の笑顔で止まった。

 _「ジョン、貴方のしてきたことは、貴方の思っている以上に効果があったのです」_ と写真の下に言葉が流れた。　 _「それを忘れないでください。」_

リースは頷いた。　マシーンに見えていることは分かっていた。

 _「貴方が戻る気になれば、いつでもハロルドは待っています」_ と答えてから接続が切れた。　しかし低画質のレイラの写真は画面に映し出されたまま残った。　リースは長い間、それを見詰めていた。

* * *

 

「これで良い筈だわ」とルートが言った。　「女の子の写真は気が利いてたと思わない？」

マシーンは同意した。

 


End file.
